First Time
by adissonantmelody
Summary: my rewrite of the scene in Eric's bedroom when Donna brings him in there to, well, you get the idea. D/E.


A/N: I own nothing. I wish I did, for there would be no excrutiating season 8 of That 70's Show... anyway, this is my take on the scene where Donna takes Eric to his bedroom (for obvious reasons) in the season 2 episode "First Time". haha. I needed a base to test my writing, so I decided to start off with an easy one. Please give me any _constructive_ criticisim, it'd be much appreciated! it's my first one.. I suppose you could say it's my "First Time" writing a fanfic! (It wouldn't be a fanfic without a pun in it somewhere! :P) anyway.. without further ado, here it goes...

* * *

Pushed up against his wall with his girlfriend attacking his mouth and practically ripping his clothes off, Eric just had to ask...

"Ok, Donna," Eric said, as he broke off the kiss, "I don't mean to sound like an idiot but, uh... What are you doing?" He turned the light back on.

Donna just smirked at him. "What do you think I'm doing?..." she replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She flipped the light off again.

"Uh, honestly? I think I'm getting my hopes up too high... again." He said, as moved away from her and sat down on his bed.

Donna walked over to him. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Eric sighed, "It's just that every time we... do this," he gestured to the situation they were in, "we end up, uh, not.. doing this. And then you skip home," he swallowed, "Tra-la-la-la-la." (A/N: yeah, that line was in the show.)

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that... I guess before now I just wasn't ready," she said.

Eric, not realizing the implication of her statement, replied, "It's okay, I mean I wouldn't want you to-" He cut himself off after realizing what she said and he changed his sentence. He jumped up from the bed.

"Wait! You said 'before now'..." Eric paused.

Being the type of guy he is, he didn't want to imply something he may have misunderstood thanks to his insane hormones and at times, his overwhelming (and usually false) hope to get laid. He didn't want to pressure her into doing it, but he hoped to God that she meant what he thought she did. He let his voice trail off as he continued, trying not to sound too hopeful,

"as in now you're..."

Donna laughed and then stopped. She looked into his eyes, all joking aside. "Eric, I mean _now_ I'm...** ready**," she said seriously, putting emphasis on the words " now" and "ready".

"Now, like RIGHT now...?" Eric asked, hopeful, yet still not sure he was hearing her right.

She stood up and walked over to where Eric was standing. She didn't know how else to explain it to him so she decided just to tell him the whole thing. "It's like this... when I was writing my parents wedding vows, I had no idea to put, but then I thought of you, of us, and I wrote how I feel about you, and what I realized is, I **LOVE** you, Eric. I really love you. and I wanna _be with you_," she said, determined to make him get what she was trying to say.

_"So I guess I **did** hear her right," Eric thought. _Now he needed to make sure that she wanted this too. "Donna, I love you too. And just so you know, uh... we don't have to do this right now if you don't want to..." he said, stepping closer to her.

_"Goddammit, Eric. Really?" she thought._ Ok, Donna was really starting to lose it, but if she had to break it down for him, she would. "Eric, did you not listen to a word I just said? Look around you. Do you really think I would bring you to your room, in the middle of my parents' reception for god skakes, shove you against your wall while unbuttoning your shirt, and proceed to profess my love for you if I didn't have the intention of showing you how much I love you with this... action? Trust me... I want this!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up and almost hitting him in the face in the process.

"I know," Eric said, "I just wanted to make sure this is really going to happen."

Donna rolled her eyes. _ugh! _"Eric!" she exclaimed, exasperated, and then kissed him with as much passion as she could possibly muster. _"Maybe **that'll** show him," she thought smugly._

...

(a few minutes (and less clothing) later...)

"Ok... So we're really doing this then!" he said, with his 'classic smug Eric laugh', completely sure of himself.

Donna just laughed and resumed kissing him.

* * *

A/N: That's all. I didn't feel like writing a "what happens next scene" (i.e. a sex scene.. if you didn't already get that/know from watching the actual show) for my first fic haha. if I write more, I'm probably not going to keep doing rewrites. I just needed some kind of outline/thing to follow (other than just off of an idea) for the first one. OH! and before I forget, there's going to be a "entry from Donna's diary" about this (and some other stuff) coming up in the next few days, so be on the look out for that! :D As I said before, PLEASE if you have any constructive criticisim or tips don't hesitate to review! Hell, even if whoever reads this just puts if they liked it or hated it (and maybe a reason if you can?) to let me know people are actually reading this, then that'd be peachy :) Thank You!


End file.
